


Princess Amelia: The Truth Behind the Fairytale

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Princess Diaries AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: In the wake of the biggest Royal wedding of the decade, we tell the full story behind an astonishing modern fairy-tale (a b99 Princess Diaries AU)





	Princess Amelia: The Truth Behind the Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As I've only recently got an ao3 account, I'm planning on posting all of my old fics on here - hope you enjoy this one! You can find me on Tumblr with the same username

An article written for the online edition of Weekend! Magazine 

Princess Amelia: The Truth Behind the Fairytale  
In the wake of the biggest Royal wedding of the decade, we tell the full story behind an astonishing modern fairy-tale. 

It’s Tuesday the 15th of May and, whilst the sun sparkles on the capital of Genovia, it seems like an ordinary day. But there’s a mounting excitement buzzing in the air of this Latin American island, indeed across the world, as their now-beloved Princess is finally about to get married. Later, as HRH Princess Amelia Santiago and her new husband travel through the streets in a sparkling carriage, having just married in an extravagant Royal palace, you wouldn’t believe that either of them were born and raised in Brooklyn, New York and had entirely ordinary lives just 4 years ago.

In fact, the couple first met in 2008, whilst working as Police Officers in the NYPD and with the future Queen only vaguely aware of her distant Royal heritage. Of course, that all changed following the tragic 2015 plane crash which took the life of Prince Mateo, the only heir to the Genovian throne. Without an heir the country ended up on the precipice of political chaos. Detective Amy Santiago had no idea that the course of her life was about to change forever. When she received a call from someone claiming to be the Genovian foreign ambassador, she apparently took it to be a prank call and immediately cut him off. But then she received several more calls. And an email. And finally, a letter, with the official seal of Genovia. It must have been a huge shock, but she agreed to consider taking the throne. 

Ironically enough, she had previously had ambitions to become the youngest Captain in the history of the NYPD, but now was asked to take on a rather different leadership role, which she immediately took in her stride. In spite of a few hiccups along the way, primarily her apparently abysmal dancing ability, she was adept when it came to learning politics, diplomacy and leadership, all whilst keeping her secret from everyone but her immediate family. It sounds like something from the plot of a film, perhaps a Disney film which would star the likes of Anne Hathaway or Julie Andrews, or possibly even a book series – maybe it is this that has endeared her to so many. 

Inevitably, her story was eventually leaked to the press, by an anonymous source who claimed to be in a relationship with the future Princess. From the looks of it, that relationship ended shortly afterwards. There was of course a media storm, but it seemed to pass Princess Amelia by, as she eventually put it all behind her, left her job and moved to Genovia permanently. 

And then the fairy-tale got even better. The Princess started a long-distance relationship with one Jacob Peralta and he moved to Genovia himself shortly afterwards. Their love story since then has been well documented, as the two of them have become immensely popular with both the public and the press, both of whom went wild when they announced their engagement last October. And that has led up to this, the Royal Wedding – and the Royal baby speculation has started already, but that’s another story! 

You can check out all the pictures from the Royal Wedding in our photo gallery below!


End file.
